Diosa
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Ginny Weasley es una entidad de personalidad propia, como una Diosa de la Tierra, y no hay quien pueda resistirse a sus encantos. Viñetas sueltas. Harry: Si me faltas, simplemente te imagino. R&R.
1. Después de

Quince años después de haber derrotado a Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter se sentía afortunado. Pese a las desgracias, a las muertes, el dolor, las pérdidas y la mala traza generalizada de su destino, Harry Potter había logrado que el simple reflejo de un rayo de sol en su cuarto cada mañana, lo hiciera sonreír.

Porque valía la pena sentirse afortunado por Ron y Hermione y su felicidad, su lealtad, su ayuda, su apoyo incondicional, su buena voluntad, su amistad sin límites en toda su maravillosa extensión.

Porque valía la pena sentirse afortunado por las risas benévolas que le arrancaba la compañía de Luna, y por el calor agradable que le recorría todo el brazo y hasta los pulmones cada vez que estrechaba la mano de Neville, sonriendo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Porque valía la pena sentirse afortunado por sus hijos, tan parecidos y tan distintos a él, con su propio camino y su propia estrella, que le enseñaban día a día mucho más de lo que él creía que pudiera enseñarles a ellos.

Porque valía la pena sentirse afortunado por su ahijado y sus sobrinos, que le permitían volver a contar una y mil veces los mismo chistes gastados, y con los cuales podía darse el lujo de malcriarlos sin después sentirse culpable y sin ganarse la mirada reprobatoria de Ginny (aunque si la de Hermione).

Porque valía la pena sentirse afortunado por su familia adoptiva, que le había enseñado que los lazos de sangre eran fuertes, pero no eran los únicos, que el amor es más bien una cualidad que nace del alma, y que cuanto más se reparte, más rico se es de él.

Porque valía la pena sentirse afortunado por los recuerdos de su padrino, de Remus, de Fred, de Dumbledore, y por la certeza del amor inconmensurable que sus padres habían sentido por él.

Porque, a lo largo de quince años, Harry Potter había logrado aceptar que tanto esfuerzo y tanto sacrificio habían valido la pena: para el Mundo Mágico y para él. Porque aunque sólo le quedara el consuelo de despertar cada mañana con el olor a flores propio de Ginny impregnado en cada partícula de su cuerpo, aún seguiría valiendo la pena estar vivo después de tanto dolor y tanto sacrificio.


	2. Sin tinta

Sin tinta

Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Quizás porque era la mejor forma que podía imaginar de sentirse cerca de él (y de sentirlo a él cerca suyo). Quizás porque era la mejor manera de evadir el sueño, que en aquella época de su vida era sinónimo de pesadillas inconfesables. Quizás porque el solo hecho de pensar en su nombre era sinónimo de blasfemia, y el hacerlo ya se constituía en un acto de rebeldía, y Ginny Weasley había nacido para rebelarse. Pero sentía con una certeza cada vez más irrevocable que lo hacía porque era la forma más eficaz de mantener a raya su cordura.

Porque Luna y Neville eran una compañía inmejorable, y la lealtad del ED reconstituido un consuelo tan inmenso que a veces sentía deseos de llorar de emoción. Pero Harry era Harry y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera siquiera soñar con llegar a equiparar su valentía, su optimismo, su arrojo, su sonrisa de aliento, su entrega total. (Ginny se obligaba a pensar solo en los aspectos de líder de su personalidad que echaba de menos. Pensar en los aspectos románticos y sentimentales hubiera sido tan doloroso que estaba segura de que se desarmaría como una marioneta a la que le hubieran cortado los hilos de solo hacerlo). Ginny sentía que lo necesitaba tanto que esa certeza le pesaba casi tanto como un dolor físico. Y se sabía débil, se sentía pequeña, se imaginaba vulnerable. Creía que iba a estallar de aguantar tanta presión sobre su sufrida espalda.

Por eso le gustaba recostarse en su cama bien entrada la noche, con los ojos ciegos y los músculos destrozados de cansancio, y pensar en todas las cosas que le gustaría decirle. Pensar en sus dudas, en sus vacilaciones, en todos aquellos asuntos en los cuales creía que el hubiera podido o querido ayudarla. Solía dormirse rayando el amanecer, no por falta de actividad mental, sino por exceso de cansancio. Dormida, seguía soñando que compartía sus miedos, sus planes y sus falencias con él. Se despertaba dos o tres horas después, con la certeza de que, en sueños, él le había hecho llegar sus respuestas, sus opiniones, sus consejos, sus consuelos.

Se levantaba radiante y renovada, llena de ímpetu, fuerzas y esperanzas. Neville, perplejo, no lograba entender el cómo ni el porqué ella se mostraba tan segura en asuntos en los cuales hasta el día anterior había estado llena de dudas. Luna, que sabía algo más que él e imaginaba todo lo demás, callaba y sonreía. Ignoraba si realmente era Harry quien le hacía llegar a Ginny esas certezas en sueños (lo cual para ella era posible, como lo eran tantas otras cosas en su imposible universo personal), pero mientras para Ginny funcionara como cable a tierra y expiación, no iba a ser ella quien se proclamara en contra. Luna entendía el vacío que la ausencia de Harry había dejado en la vida de Ginny, y sabía que esa comunicación sin tinta había sido la mejor solución que la pelirroja había podido encontrarle. Luna sonreía, cerraba los ojos y mantenía sus propias conversaciones imaginarias con sus seres queridos ausentes.

**Notas de la autora**:

Perdón por no haber dicho nada en la publicación anterior, la verdad es que estba corriendo cotrareloj (y ahora también, pss, detalles). No es fácil publicar esta historia, la verdad es que estoy sin ánimos: me gustaría que me dijeran que piensan sobre la historia. Sé que es una forma de protesta de parte suya por los retrasos, pero la verdad es que, sin comentarios, me da la impresión de que la historia no le importa a nadie, y se me van las ganas de seguir publicando. Además, me gustaría que aprovecharan y me pidieran cosas: siempre dentro del marco del conjunto de viñetas, que parte de la historia quisieran que contara, que escena, etc. A cambio, prometo mantener un régimen d epublicación más o menos regular. Espero que esta viñeta les haya gustado, y nos estamos viendo en las próximas.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen sonrían.**

**Estrella**


End file.
